The Moon's Hero
by linkfanx
Summary: After saving Termina, Link has wondered who his mother was as he found out that his mother was his step mother from the Great Deku Tree, finds a letter and a gem right behind his house that says "We will meet my son." Link is tempted to use the gem, but what will happen if he does? Bold is oracle, " is human talking, { is fierce deity, [ is gods, and monsters. Italics for letters.
1. Link in a new world

Link is an 18 year old, looking at the full moon like he has done for the past 3 weeks, noticing that when ever he does, he feels stronger and happier, but at the same time distant from his land of the Kokiri forest and Hyrule itself. After what the Great Deku Tree told him 3 weeks ago, he became extremely distant from everyone, upset that he was never given the full truth on his family. Though to the credit of the Great Deku Tree, he said he only found out 3 days before hand, so he couldn't fully have know until then. Link just as a change of pace from his normal activities of finding out who his mother is, decides to go behind his tree house only to find a note written in silver with a odd gem that looks like a full moons lens.

_Dear son of mine,_

_I have watched you whether you knew of it or not, I watched you grow into a fine young man, one that your father would be happy to see. But now I leave this note in hopes that one day you will find use the lens I left here for when you turned 18 to come to my location and finally meet me, as you will be ready by then, in all hopes. The lens will bring you to me when you look at the moon while it is full. I will see you when the times comes._

_Love_

_PS: My hunters hate men so don't be surprised if they act rather rudely to you._

Link looks confused as the name is faded to unread ability, but the message is clear, use the lens to come to his mom. There every question he wanted to ask will be answered. But these hunters she is with must have some bad history with men. But it is worth the risk just to meet his mom just once. Link then remembers Zelda's demands, so he use's what he now nicknames the lens of the moon, to go there.

Percy POV

"Ow." The manticorn has him filled with needles that burn. With him and his friends and the two new demigods at a cliff, there is not a lot he can do.

"Okay what do we do? The thing has us beaten like a loin to a near dead zebra."

"I don't know Percy." Just then Hunting horns start blaring and the manticorn pales a little.  
[No. Not them.] A silver arrow hits the manticorn in the back.

[THIS IS AGAINST THE ANCIENT LAWS!]

[Any wild monster is within my rights manticorn, and you are wild. Zoe, you have premission to fire.]

"Yes my lady." As zoe readys to fire, the manticorn gets a strangle hold on her.

[One move, and she dies.]

Link's/General POV

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Link lands in snow startling the demigods and a few hunters.

"Ow." Link stands up to find a monster choking a young lady.

"HEY UGLY!" The manticorn turns around. "EAT THIS!" Link fires a light arrow at the manticorn then stabs the manticorn with the master sword. "That's not how a lady should be treated." Instead of golden dust the demigods were expecting, the manticorn turns black and explodes into little particles that dissipate.

"The monsters essence, it has been destroyed."

Everyone but the leader of the hunters jaws drop.

[Boy I have a lot to thank you for, mainly saving my Lieutenant Zoe.]  
"I don't wish for a thanks madame, just a question to be answered. Do you know who wrote this letter?

Link pulls out a letter that was written in silver which shocks the hunters except for the goddess herself.

[Boy, what is your name?]

"Link mam."

[Okay. I know who wrote it.]

"W-who mam?"  
[…. I did.]

Link takes a second to register then his mouth gapes open. "W-WHAT!?" Link faints.

"Lady Artemis, permission to kill the boy?"

[No. The letter the boy had was written by me. Link here is my... son.]

All the hunters go "WHAT!"

[It's true girls. He is my son. None of you are to harm him understood?]

"Artemis you must be under his spell, we will free you!"

Artemis gives them all a furious glare. [You will do no such thing. Now set up camp and treat the injured now.]

The hunters begin setting up camp while Artemis just sits by Link. [It's finally nice to see my son in person all grown up. I wonder what exactly he went through.] Artemis begins looking through Links memories and gasps after she is done. [He went through a lot.] Artemis starts tearing up.

[I am sorry son, I had no idea that being in that world was worse than here, but you gained your mother ability at the bow. I am glad of that.]

"Lady Artemis, the camp is set up."

[I am going to take my son to my tent understood? Zoe I want you to come with.]

"Yes Lady."

The enter a fancy tent while Percy and his friends are being treated for injuries.

A hour later.

Link's POV

"I can't believe it. I am the son of Artemis. I just can't believe it and I have seen a lot of crazy stuff."

Artemis takes a sad look. [Link, I understand that you are in shock, but you are my son, no matter what. I admit I left you thinking your father was alive, but when looking through some of your memories, I found out that he is dead. Link, I want you to go with my hunters to Camp Half Blood, there you will find out more.]

"I understand, Mother." Link say's mother hesitantly, as he never really knew what to say.

[For now, lets eat dinner. You are to join me at the head of the table son.]

"Head of the table? What is any of that?"

"You mean you don't know what a table is?"

"I grew up in a forest away from civilization, so I don't know a lot about these things. Then again, I never truly had a childhood. I was forced to grow up to soon. Seriously when I was nine, I killed a gaint scorpion spider thing with just a little sword and shield. By myself. That changed me to grow hard and away from people. I just." Link stops talking as he breaks down crying. "I honestly lived two lives. One where I killed a lord of evil, one where I grew up away from my home land for 8 years. I never truly had a real childhood. Tese days I wondered for the past 3 weeks who my mother was, and now I meet her."

"Link." Artemis realizes that Zoe is getting some feelings for Link, but she doesn't say anything as Link needs some emotional support as it seems.

[Link, when did you first wield a bow?]

"Ten. I used it to defeat majora, another powerful evil. When I first picked it up though, I noticed a silver aura coming from it, and I knew how to use it instantly."

[Link, pull it out please.]  
"Okay, mother." Link pulls out the heros bow, which makes Artemis gasp.

[Only my son could find and wield it. Link you have done well.]

"Please spare the undeserved praise. I just want to know why I never got to meet you."

[Zeus, King of the gods forbad it.]

"Makes sense then. I will join you at the head of the table, mother." Artemis smiles a little and hugs Link. Zoe gasps in pain. "Artemis, Hold Zoe still and make sre she doesn't cough, I need to give her some red potion stat. Her wind pipe was crushed when she was in that chock hol by that manticorn." Link pours some red potion down Zoe's throat with his moms help, and Zoe gets better.

"For a man Link, you sure are a kind one."

"That's what happens after seeing so much evil take a toll around you." Artemis realizes that Zoe is developing stronger feelings for Link, but she again doesn't mind because Zoe is starting to realize a fact that Artemis learned nearly 19 years ago after meeting Links dad.

[So, ready for dinner Link, Zoe?]

"Yes, mom."

"Yes Lady Artemis."

The trio leave the tent and have dinner, and Zoe notices that Link only has a small amount of food, mostly a weird looking plant.

"What is that?"

"Oh this? This is a plant that is rare in Kokiri forest, A rare treat that I like. Rare because of it's magical ability to be sweeter than anything you can taste. I only have one, and thats after the other veggies." After Link finishes his small serving size of veggies, he realizes that no one else has finished eating so he just sits there calmly.

[Link, you are done already?]

"I am a tiny eater. I rarely eat anyways. I went 7 months without eating once to be honest. So that was a treat to me to be honest. I maybe an Allie to the royal family of Hyrule, but I try to avoid going to the castle itself."

[Why?] Even Zoe asks that.

"Now this may get the wrong idea at first, but Zelda, the princess of Hyrule is nuts about me, at first it was okay but when I turned 17 she tried forcing me to marry her when I turned 18, which was 3 and a half weeks ago. Originally she just had me do simple things to help the kingdom, but she started to get ridiculous like the marriage thing and to." Link's face gets red as a beet. "To s-sleep with her in bed."

"What's wrong with sleeping in a bed with her?"

"Not like sleep but uh."

[Oh goddesses.]

"Artemis knows now."

[He means to remove her virginity.]

"WHAT!?"

"That was one of her commands, and I told her flat out NO. I don't love her at all, and that is one of the reasons why I just stopped going to the castle itself."

[I sense it also played a role in wanting to come see me Link.]

"A little bit to be honest. You think most men were bad? She was worse than half the men I know in Hyrule and most of them where a little nuts. Not counting a farmer friend of mine who just played joke most of the time."

[Link, how long was Zelda like this?]

"Since I warned the king of Ganondorfs traitorous future where he killed the king."

At the mention of Ganondorf, the air around them is about 80 degrees colder, which even makes the goddess shiver.

[Who is Ganondorf?]

"A very evil man. The king of evil wielder of the triforce of power. His power was immense, and it took a lot to defeat him in one of my lives. He makes the manticorn seem like a joke. I only won because of the master sword, the bane of evil's blade, and the Triforce of courage."

[On immortal power scales, how strong?]

"Well, thats hard to say as I only know you in terms of powerful immortals, but I can say easily stronger than you in honesty. No offense."

[Wow. What else happened afterwards?]

"Zelda sent me back to my childhood age, so I grew up a second time. It was not fun to be honest. I remembered everything that happened in my other life, so I never could live as a child." Zoe gets a weird feeling to take Links hand and comfort him.

In Zoe's head.

"What is wrong with me!? Why am I getting these thoughts and feelings!?"

[So, what was the biggest thing you killed Link?]

"You mean big as in size, or strength? I won't count Ganondorf as he is a exception."

[I mean both.]

"Well then, I would say Bongo Bongo. He was a massive shadow beast that had the size of a ancient tree, and the strength of a very fast boulder. Very tough fight, not Ganondorf tough, but tough."

[Wow. Link, I thought you would be better off with your father. What happened to him by any chance?]

"Dead I think. I never meet him because my step mother brought me to the Kokiri forest to protect me from the fires of the hylian civil war. I was told this by the Great Deku Sprout in my other life time but not the step mother part, that was in this life."

[To think that...]

"It's fine. I never really had a chance to grow up normal, I am anything bt." Link chuckles a little.

"I feel glad in ways of how I had to grow up, as I am sure if I lived in this world, I would be a lot different and I wouldn't have the friends I have in Hyrule. But at the same time I wouldn't have to deal with Zelda."

[The forcing of stuff Zelda wanted you to do with her just pushe you away from her?]

"Yep. She was a good friend until she started telling me to change my life to suit her needs. Once she started getting into the marriage and you know stuff, I just stopped visiting entirely. I still visited my other friends, but I avoided Hyrule castle it's self because I knew what would happen if I did go again. She would..." Link stops for a moment to compose himself. "She would force me to do things to her that I wouldn't want to do. I always viewed her as a friend but she want's it to be more, and I don't want that. She is a small reason why I came to find you, mom. Meeting you is the best thing that ever has happened to me to be honest Mom. I never..." Link stops because he again needs to compose himself, which the hunters are surprised at. They never knew that a male as strong as this boy could feel so messed up in emotions. "Sorry, I just haven't been really to open up to anyone. Any way, I never thought that I could meet you mom."

[Link, I want you to go to camp half blood with my hunters and the demigods, understood?]

"Yes mother."  
[Good. My brother, Apollo will take you there. Speaking of who.]

Apollo appears next to them.

[Hey lil sister!]

[Apollo I must be off, I have a very powerful monster to hunt. Take them all to camp half blood.]

[Okay... Whos the kid in green?]

[My son Apollo.]

[WHAT!? When!?]

[To long of a story to explain. Now get the to the camp.]

[Fine fine.] Artemis runs off into the forest.

Link its in the back of the bus, and Zoe sits next to him making him nervous.

"Uh hi miss?"

"Zoe."

"Hi Zoe. Is there a reason why you wanted to sit next to me?"

"Had to. Not enough seats."

"Um okay?"

In Zoe's head.

"He must be really unaware if he doesn't realize that I like him for whatever reason."

"Zoe, Zoe we are there."

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep on my shoulder and we arrived just now."

"Link, who much do you know about women?"

"Not much really. Why?"

"Just curious."

"... Oh I see."

"W-what?" Zoe is blushing.

"That confirms it. You might like me. When ever I am around Zelda" Link gag's at her name "she always blushes."

"I um."

"Don't worry. I am just joking. Except when I gagged at Zelda's name."

Zoe is stunned. She was about to admit it but he quickly did that. Now she want's him even more, but she has to be careful. She doesn't want to end up like how Link feels about Zelda.

"Link, what do you like in a women?"

"The personality is the real big thing for me. I can tell you got that "I take no shit" personality, and I like that kind of personality. It shows independence, the ability to show your ground, and makes living entrusting. But I am not blind that you have suffered because of men before. Who was he?"  
"Heracles."

"Heracles? I wish I could meet the u to give him a piece of my mind. No one should be mean to anyone without a reason."

"He betrayed me when I helped him with something."

"That's why he needs a good ass kicking."

"You would really do that?"

"Yep. If there is one thing I hate, is people who mistreat others for personal gain."

"Link, can I tell you a secret?"

"Go ahead."

"Link, how would you react if a girl told you they love you?"

"Be n shock for a minute, then say Really? Wait, hold that thought... Shit. Artemis is captured. Don't tell anyone. I sense something will happen tonight."

"O-okay?"

"Good. Now we wait."

That Friday after capture the flag, the campers won because Link used his hookshoot to get the flag on the campers side, when the Oracle appears covered in mist and points at Zoe.

**Six shall go west to the goddess in chains**

**One shall be hurt in the land without rain**

**The bane of olympus shows the trail**

**Campers and hunters combined prevail**

**And one shall perish by a parents hand**

**Unless her beloved uses the blade of evils bane**

**And saves the young dame**

"Well, I have seen a lot of creepy shit, fought a pair of giant centipedes that made a mountain seem small, fought a giant spider scorpion thing, a fucking shadow beast, and my dark self, but that takes the cake. It seems like I have to go because me blade will save a dame. Wonder who it is."

"What makes you think you are the one Pink?"

"Tell me Clarssie, when was the last time you used a blade that contained evils bane?"

Clarssie stays silent.

"Thought so." Link notices that Zoe is blushing while looking at him.

"I don't think I should ask." All of a sudden 2 Aphrodite kids get two nylon signs and point them over Zoes and Links head, confusing Link on what they are and making Zoe mad.

"Focus on them later, two of those going are me and Zoe because it talks about the master sword and the oracle gave the prophecy to Zoe, who else will go?"

Bianca, Grover, Thalia, and Percy volunteer.

"Percy here, these are the silver gauntlets. They increase arm strength to a massive level. I sense you will need them later. Grover, this is a silver zora scale that will help you swim. It will stay with you until you give it back to me. Thalia, this is a powder keg. If you really need to use it, make sure to say this "BIG ONE OUT!" since the others heard it, they will know what it means. Bianca, this is a bottle of red potion, heals most injuries. It wont give back limbs, but will make them grow back over time. Meaning it won't return for a while. It will slowly return invisible until it is finished growing. Zoe, here. This is a healing fairy. This will bring you back from the dead, no matter who you died."

"Wow. Where did you get this stuff?"

"On my adventures. I just hope we won't have to use them. Now if you excuse me, I need to get a old friend of mine here." Link stands in a creek and plays a odd song that causes a portal to a ranch appear, then he plays a song that makes everyoen think of a ranch filled with happy animals and a red chestnut horse comes and steps through the portal. Link then closes the portal. "It's nice to see you again Epona.

Chiron, do we have a stables?"

"Yeah. Follow me Epona." Epona slowly follows chiron. Zoe proceeds to punch Link in the arm.

"OW. What was that for?"

"You didn't tell us you had such a beautiful horse!"

"I didn't think that was needed to say. Besides you guys would have scared Epona. She only trusts me, Malon, and other horses."

The campers disperse except for Link and Zoe.

"So Zoe, what did you want to secret did you want to tell me? We never got to talk about it because we were busy all the time and for those listening in the bushes, leave or else you will not be walking straight for a year." A bunch of campers run away. "And I mean all of you." After they all leave. "So, what is the secret?"

"I think I have feelings for you."

"That's your secret? Pretty cool secret. I know why it is a secret. The hunters oath."

"Right."

"Then that means..."

"Yeah." Zoe is blushing like mad.

"Zoe, no matter what I will protect you from evil, like I will protect the others."

"Thanks Link. You know for a guy, you aren't really bad."

"Thanks and no problem."

"I am going to let the hunters know that I am going to think about the prophocy for the whole night. But in reality, I am just going to stay near you tonight if thats okay?"

"No problem. I don't really mind at all."


	2. Ganondorfs Brief Return

Zoe leaves to let the hunters know. Link is just sitting on the ground looking at the moon.

"At least I am alone right now."

{Kid you should fucking know better than to think you are alone.}

"Fierce!? I thought you stayed quite after we left Hyrule. Seems like I was wrong."

{Fuck you too. Kid, lets be serious, you do know she is the dame right?}

"Of course you moron! How could it not be that obvious! She did admit she liked me!"

{True. Kid, I sense you will need me in the future. Same with the other masks.}

"Yeah yeah, shut up. Zoe is coming back, and she looks upset."

{Fine fine.} Fierce deity shuts up.

"Link, Chiron said that you are to sleep in the Artemis cabin. As you are her son."

"Either him and the manticorn have a deal to have me killed, or he is insane. I am not sleeping with the hunters for obvious reasons."

"True. Where will you sleep then?"

"The forest of course. I grew up in a forest, so It is only second nature for me."

"Okay then. Night Link."

"Night Zoe." Zoe walks off looking sad.

"Ugh."

The next day, Link is in the back of a van sleeping while they drive to a museum.

"Link, wake up."

"Yawn. Were?"

"We stopped to take a break. We need you to help us with something."

"Fine." Link exits to find a bucket of water land on his head.

"Was that supposed to do something?"  
Everyones mouths are wide open.

"Shut your mouths. You are going to catch flies, and I don't think you will find that appetizing."

They shut there mouths.  
"Now, why was the water bucket up there?"

"Because we wanted to see your reaction."

Link sighs. "If you were expecting me to go nuts from a low class prank, you are wrong. I have dealt with worse pranks. But thanks to you morons, now I have to dry my tunic off."

{Link you do realize that we are being watched by a weakling right?}

"I am not dumb Fierce. Once we get to our destination, some museum, we will see a new threat I think."

{What ever. By the way, FUCK YOU DARK LINK.}

"Wait what?"

{Dark Link took residence in your brain after you beat him in the water temple.}  
"Really? Okay."

{Weird kid. Whatever back to exploring this kids mind.} A/N: Fierce and Link fused already because of an accident and a life or death situation.

Later they arrive at the museum, which Link is a bit fascinated by, but at the same time on guard.

"Why so on guard Link?"

"I sense a powerful presence here. Like that of a man who shouldn't be here... He smells of some weird mint like leaves."

"You don't mean?"

"The general? Maybe. I don't know."

{Kid, it is the general.}

"Oh."

{By the way, a giant fucking Lion is coming at you.}

Link preps a arrow and fires at the Lion while everyone attacks it to no avail.

"BIG ONE OUT!" Thalia throws the powder keg into the Lions mouth, then it explodes sending Link and Zoe through a portal.

"Where are we Link?" Link is extremely pale.

"Hyrule castle. Shit. Fierce we have trouble."

{You're telling me. We are in bat shit crazy ladies home.}

"Good thing I have a quick way home." Before Link can use it, a couple of guards knock Link and Zoe out."

"FINALLY! We found Queen Zelda's to be husband. Hope she thanks us for this annoying trek."

"Who is the lady with him?"

"How the fucking hell should I know? Maybe a damn servant girl for all I know." The guards stop arguing and bring them both to a very happy and crazy Zelda.

"FINALLY! MY HUSBAND IS BACK! With another girl. Take her to the dungeons NOW. I want some quality time with my soon to be husband." A/N 2: Zelda is nuttier than a squirrel that drank vodka.

A hour later Link wakes up in Zelda's room.

"Oh no. Don't tell me... Fierce?"

{She was about to when a foreign guy came for a peace talk.}

"Thank Artemis. Now what happened to Zoe?"

{Taken to the Dungeons.}

"Fuck." Link sneaks out of Zeldas unguarded room and enters the dungeon. He finds Zoe crying and in pain. "Told you Zelda has gone nuts about me."

"You weren't fucking kidding. I met some awful men, but she takes the cake in terms of pure evilness."

"You haven't met Ganondorf. But thats a different story. Lets get out before we are found." Link gets Zoe out of the castle. A few guards try to stop him, but he pulls out bombs. They leave him alone then.

"We are almost there Zoe. Just hold on." Link arrives at the entrance to Kokiri forest, and after getting permission to bring Zoe in, he gets a fairy of healing to heal her. "Thank goddesses she was out the entire time. I don't think... Wait why is she glowing? Oh Din what is going on here!?"

[She has been removed from the blessing of Artemis.]

"LADY DIN!? I didn't know!?"

[Link, the other ladies are here to, but thats not the case at the moment. We banished Zelda from the bloodline of ours and took the triforce of wisdom from her. We did this after Zelda had three soldiers of Hyrule, who didn't want to by the way, forced them on her, unknown to her at all.] A/N 3: Rape is something I hate, but I want some stories like this one and my Let In No Kingdoms story to be darks, so Included it because It will be dealt with later.

"Goddesses, I want Zoe to take the bloodline and the Triforce of wisdom. I will be back. I have a ex princess to see, and goddesses, please heal her and tell her the story if I am not back when she wakes."

[Done hero of time. We promise.]

"Thank you. Now t ogive that blasted princess a piece of my mind... Oh fine Fierce I will let you do some of the talking. Know what? You can fucking deal with that asshole when I finish giving her my mind of anger."

{YAY! I GET TO DO SOMETHING!}

Link returns to the castle, and the guards are afriad of him, as Link is giving off an arua of anger.

"Hello my future hus-"

"Cut the fucking crap Zelda. You know as fucking well why I am here. How does it feel to be powerless after doing what you had done to Zoe?"

"I want my powers and triforce back! You have it don't you!?"

"Nope. The goddesses do as far as I know. You don't deserve SHIT. You know what? After what you did to a innocent person like Zoe, I am EXTREMLEY tempted to have Ganondorf return." The entire room gasps.

"Y-you are not serious are you sir Link?"  
"As serious as the sky is fucking blue on clear days. Zelda has pissed me off and now I think Ganondorf was a better ruler than this bitch."

"That is NOT how you speak about your soon to be wife!"

"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE FUCKING ROOM TO SPEAK YOU PEICE OF SHIT! YOU HAVE DONE A THING THAT NOT EVEN GANONDORF WOULD LIKE! HELL I THINK GANONDORF WOULD BE PISSED!" Link roars so loud that everyone castle town hears. "YOU THINK I AM GOING TO ACCEPT A ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!? YOU CAN TAKE YOUR BULSHIT FANTASY AND SHOVE IT WHERE YOU TAKE A SHIT FROM!"

"Link calm down!" The guards are scared as fuck.

"CALM DOWN!? AFTER WHAT BULLSHIT YOU ARE PLAYING!? YOU THINK I AM GOING TO CALM DOWN FOR A SPOILED BRAT THAT THINKS THAT SHE CAN HAVE ANOTHER PERSON JUST BECAUSE SHE SAYS SO!? NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE ME CALM YOU PEICE OF SHIT! I AM GOING TO DO THE ONE THING I HOPED I WOULD NEVER DO AND I AM AGAINST!"

"Revive-"

"GANONDORF! You don't deserve to call yourself a princess if you order SOLDIERS OF HYRULE to rape a girl that did JACK to you."

"Now listen here my future husband!"

"I AM NOT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU HAVE PUSHED MY LIMITS TO THE POINT WHERE EVEN NOW I CAN FEEL HIM RISING TO SHOW HIMSELF BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL!" Link stops shouting and turns into Fierce deity, and he is NOT happy.

{To push Link this far Zelda means you have done some stupid shit. I know everything he means and doesn't mean, and he meant every word he said. He hates you now. He is willing to have Ganondorf in charge again if it means you no longer are in charge. He will follow on his threat, and don't bother stopping him. The goddesses already know because they visited him and he told them what he was going to do, and they agreed. You are not to be allowed in control anymore you piece of shit. Even know I must control Link from unlocking furious deity form because if it is unlocked, you will face a being WORSE than Ganondorf in terms of power. That's how mad you made the hero of time.} Fierce reverts to Link how is giving a glare so evil and filled with anger that all of the guards faint. "Don't ever forget my words you asshole. You will forever be haunted by me from now on." Link leave to the temple of time. "Rauru we need to talk."

[Yes Link?]

"I am releasing Ganondorf, but he will be under the oath of the highest orders."

[WHAT!? AFTER ALL YOU- wait thats why!? Shit forget what I was going to say. You have full permission to release him.] Rauru allows Link to summon Ganondorf.

"Hello Ganondorf."

"Boy why have you freed me? You know what is to-"

"Ganondorf shut the fuck up and let me speak. You think you are in a bad mood right now? You should have seen me earlier. I was ready to turn that bitch Zelda into swiss cheese."

"Shit Link what the hell did I miss? I know I am your enemy, but now I am curious."

"You see..."

"WHAT!? I MAY BE THE KING OF EVIL, BUT I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING THAT EVIL!"

"Thats why I want to make a deal with you."

"What would that deal be?"

"I let you take over Hyrule, you never have to see or fight me again, in exchange you make the promise on the highest orders of the master sword to the goddesses that you will never harm the races of Hyrule other than hurting those loyal to Zelda the asshole. I don't care what you do to those who have a blind loyalty to her, just those not loyal to her you promise to spare. I already had the light sage Raru spread the word to the other sages of what happened, and they are behind you if you make the promise."

"Really? That easy to have Hyrule in control?"

"Yes. I make my promise if you make your's."

"I swear by all the highest beings not to harm those not loyal to Zelda no matter the race for the time I am in charge. Those people who stand on my side shall be honored and allowed to live peacefully, while those who follow Zelda will live in hell."

"I swear not to interfere in Ganondorfs rein unless he breaks his promise. I fully support Ganondorf taking charge." They both look each other dead in the eye and shake hands.

"Thank you for the promise Link. I now know that I won't harm those who follow you or me. I won't harm anyone that is with me. Only those against me."

"See you later, friend of mine Ganondorf."

"Friend?"

"I trust you will keep your oath Ganondorf. Breaking it mean instant death."

"Understood. See you Link." A/N 4: Yep. Link and Ganondorf are buddies now. After a fashion. They both hate Zelda, and even Impa agrees Zelda went to far. Hell Ganondorf is sickened with what Zelda has done, since he comes from a female dominated race.

A/N 5: To me, a hyrule week is one earth day.

A hyrule week has passed and Zoe is glad Link handled it, even though she has as a little idea on what happened.

"Zoe, we are heading back to earth. I don't want to stay here anymore. Come."

Zoe grabs onto Link so they can return together. Link left a teleport ball on Percy's head to bring them to where he is.

Percy's POV

After Bianca lost her arm in that metal graveyard of sorts, we were half way to hoover dam when Link and Zoe appear above me and knock me down.

Link's POV

"Sorry Percy!"

"Where were you guys!?"

"Hyrule. Lets just say Zoe found out why I hate Zelda." Link growls out the name Zelda.

A/N: Lets just say I felt just as pissed at Zelda as Link did. Chapter 3 will be on its way so don't worry for those two following! Reviews are nice!


	3. Thunderpants throws a tanturm

**Links twin. You got my laughing a bit with that review. But the main problem with why I haven't updated in a while is because I reallly had a hard time coming up with ideas. Procrastination too.**

Meanwhile on Olympus

[WHAT!?] Zeus says with a very flashy rage. [SHE HAD A SON!? WHY THE FUCKING HADES DID SHE NOT SAYING ANYTHING!? I SHOULD KILL THAT BOY!] Zeus roars.

[And risk the anger of your daughter, and half of the council? The boy has done no wrong to us.] Poseidon and Apollo says.  
[Then tell me who the hell is he loyal to!? MOST LIKELY OUR ENEMIES!] Zeus says.

[Zeus, I took a look at his memories. The worst he can do to us is join them yes, but he is about as evil as you don't have a overblown ego that stretches from one edge of the universe to the other.] Apollo says.

[Then who is his father?] Zeus asks annoyed.

[That I couldn't find. He has no memories of him. As far as I can tell, his father was either killed, or is a immortal like us.] Apollo says. [But the kid is different I can say that. Honest, good, loving.]

[Apollo, are you getting a crush on the boy?] Athena asks smirking.

[N-no. Also his name is Link.] Apollo says blushing a little.

[APOLLO. YOU KNOW FULL FUCKING WELL WHY HE MUST DIE.] Zeus yells.  
[Because you think the prophecy is straight forward about a son of Artemis? They can have double meanings.] Apollo says.

[Whats the prophecy Apollo?] Poseidon asks.

[Ahem.

**Son of the moon shows his face**

**To end the threat of doom**

**Veteran warrior born of fate**

**Shall end the great king**

That's the prophecy. Now don't ask me to interpret it because I have no idea on what it means exactly.] Apollo says.

[Thats why the boy needs to die! He is a threat to the gods!] Zeus exclaims.

[ I doubt you are the great king Zeus. I think it refers to someone else.] Hades says.

[YOU DARE INSULT ME!? I WILL END YOU WITH MY BOLT!] Zeus yells.

[Zeus stop throwing a temper tantrum and think for a moment. What good would come of killing Link? NOTHING. I can see a future of no gods if he dies. If he lives, I see us still here. Now shut up and continue watching the quest. I think Zoe is going to reveal her feelings soon. Plus I need something to eat this ambrosia popcorn to.] Apollo says.

[Hey Apollo, pass me some of that.] Poseidon says happily.

[Well then. Back to the show of hero's being goofs. Hell maybe we will find something intusting about Link for a change of pace.] Hephaestus says jokingly.

Meanwhile, with the hero's and Link

"Tell us what happened Link." Grover says annoyed.

"Yeah what happened?" the rest says except for Zoe and Link.

"What happened is that a certain princess of hyrule overexerted her powers and she meet the damn consequences. I definitely don't like this time lines Zelda at all." Link says darkly.

"Wait this time lines?" Percy asks.

"Hero of time here. The master sword acts like a metaphorical ship on the metaphorical river of time. It can make you travel to the future and past if you find a gate of time for the past thing, but I don't know there. Never seen a gate of time myself, but they were a thing at one time." Link says.

"To many big words." Percy says jokingly while clutching his head. Link just facepalm's at this.

"They said my brain was filled with nothing." Link says.

"Wait what?" Thalia asks.

"I was told plenty of times during my adventures that I was dumb because I don't like talking. I can do it, but I don't like it. Now shut up and lets get moving before I get pissed." Link says seriously.

"Okay okay." Percy says. They all start walking through a forest.

"Jeez. Too many trees." Percy says sarcastically.

"Just shut up water head. I grew up in a forest so I take some resentment for that." Link said annoyed.

"Sorry sorry." Percy says.

"You grew up in a forest" Grover asks.

"Yeah. A forest that had more trees then anywhere else I have seen." Link says.

"Cool." Grover says.

"Jeez I thought being raped was horrifying. Seeing Links annoyed look is a lot worse." Zoe says quietly.

"Wait what?" Grover says.

"Grover don't push it. Now continue walking or else I will destroy every single enchilada in the world. Not in a good mood compared to when we meet." Link says darkly.

Back on Olympus

Silence fills the room when Aphrodite comes in.

[Wow the boy in the green clothes is cute.] Aphrodite says.

[Note to self, kill that green kid.] Ares mumbles.

[Don't think about it Ares. If Percy is friends with him, then you will face my wrath if something happens to him.] Poseidon says darkly. Ares pales greatly.

[Blah blah blah. Lets continue watching. I need to do something with this popcorn.] Apollo says.

[ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN POPCORN! SOMETHING STUPID IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!] Zeus says. The entire council (minus Zeus) introduces their faces to their hands.

Back with the Hero's

"Clearly you weren't ready to travel through well, a fucking desert. Is it me, or is this group not ready for most environments other than forests, cities, and plains?" Link asks.

"Shut it. We never really had reasons to go into a desert." Zoe says quietly.

"Zoe, save your energy. After what happened in Hyrule" Link says Hyrule like its acid, "You need to save your energy. That was possibly the worst way to be introduced to a new country." Link says.

"I don't even want to know now." Percy says.

"Good. It was disgusting on what happened. Now lets head to that damn dam that I have heard about 3 things from that Athena girl, Annabeth was it, kept talking about. I have a feeling something important is going to happen there." Link says.

"You have a lot of hunches about important events to come." Grover says.

"When you time travel enough times to make Kronos jealous, you tend to pick things about the future and then there is the fact that I went through a land I didn't know to save it were I knew where to go without a problem. Trust me when I say I have a natural gift of knowing the future in terms of important places." Link says.

Everyone shuts up at that. A few hours later, they arrive at a filthy river in the middle of the desert.

"Well, one way ticket to the dam, Hoover dam was it?" Link asks.

"Yeah hoover dam. Annabeth loves talking about it." Thalia says.

"Yeah. Whatever. I don't know much about earth like you guys don't know much about Hyrule. It's all one big mystery to me on how this place can have so much bloodshed and not be destroyed already." Link says.

"Says the guy that had to stop an evil over lord." Zoe says.

"Different time line. Doesn't really count there. I think. I don't fucking know there." Link says.

{Kid, WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU NOT TALKED TO ME!? YOU KNOW I GET LONELY!}

"I know damn well. I just thought you were focused on something. You were silent two you know." Link says.

{Touche. Touche.}

"Link, what the fuck is that thing?" Percy asks.

Link realizes he pulled the zora's mask out. "A mask. That's all." Link says.

Back on Olympus.

[That is anything but a mask. You can see the damn magic. Then again he is being honest that it IS a mask, but at the same time it's not.] Apollo says.

[Blah blah blah. I sense the sea in it though. I think it might be a water creature.] Poseidon says happily.

[Wow. That must mean it holds some form of power. I honestly like the kid in ways.] Hera says much to everyone's surprise.

[Are you falling for him Hera?] Zeus says laughing.

[No. I think its because he never had a family. I am thinking of giving him my blessing.] Hera says. Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

[You want to give your blessing to someone!? That's a first.] Apollo says. Hera knocks Apollo out with a punch to the head.

[Wellllllll BACK TO THE DEMIGOD!] Hephaestus says quickly.


	4. Fierce yells at annoying old ladies

After they get off some boats and get half way to the dam, Grover drops a metaphorical bombshell.

"So Link, can you put on the mask? I want to see what happens." Grover asks.

"Don't freak out when I do. What will happen might scare you." Link says.

"Um okay?" They all say a little nervous.

**Insert the screams of Link transforming.**

"GODS OF OLYMPUS!" All but Link shout in surprise.

"Calm down man. Everything is cool right now man." Zora Link says. Link takes of the zoras mask.

"What was that?" Percy asks.

"That was a zora. Unlucky for me it is a magic bean using hippy. Zoras are a semi aquatic species native to Hyrule. Trust me this one I have is pretty weird." Link says.

"So, anything else?" Thalia asks.

"Nah that's enough of a scare for one day." Link says.

[You have altered the universe hylian demigod.] A old and ancient voice says. [You were never meant to be in this universe. But because of a world connection gate you are here. We are here to correct it." The one with the left giant sock says.

"Di Immortals. The fates." Percy and Zoe says.

[You have 2 choices, touch the orb and restart the universe to fix this broken of fate, or continue and help change the fate of Olympus.] All three fates say in unison.

Meanwhile on Olympus

[SWEET MOTHER OF HADES! THE FATES!] Zeus screams out like a little girl.

[Well, that's a surprise.] Apollo says paler than a albino rhino.

[Mommy.] Ares says scared.

[Link looks hot.] Aphrodite says.

[WE GET IT! YOU ARE A SLUT! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CONTINUE WATCHING!] Everyone in the throne room says. Then the burst out laughing.

Back with the 4 ½ stooges (I don't own them.) Scenario 1. (The story future. This one.)

"Sorry fates. But I like this life here. It's a lot better than Hyrule." Link says not moving.

[Well then, show us your true power then we will leave.] The center fate says.

"You sure? Because that is dangerous." Link says nervously.

[Yes.] The right fate says.

"Okay then. Guys back up." Link says.

A minute later, a massive aura of power is felt, and a dark aura thing surrounds Link. White lightning strikes all around Link in a cylinder formation Then the wave strike. The first wave knocks down the demigods to their feet in awe while the fates go from confident to absolute fear and paleness. The fifth and final wave of darkness knocks the fates down and a extremely massive lightning bolt that is white strikes Link and causes a massive explosion, leaving a crater about 100 feet in diameter wide. In the place of Link is a man about ten feet tall with white hair, a double helix blade of green and brownish gold, platinum gauntlets and a breast plate with the crescent moon on the left with a triangle on the right. The mans eyes open and they are completely white with a extreme hint of danger. The fates proceed to bow in fear and respect.

[Lord. Its been a long time.] The fates say in a feared unison.

{SCILENCE YOU DUMBASSES! IF YOU DIDN'T TELL MY CHOSEN WARRIOR TO SHOW HIS TRUE STRENTH, I WOULDN'T BE HERE! I fused with the boy.} The man says.

"Who are you?" Percy asks.

{I am Fierce deity. Primordial of war, multiverse, strength, darkness, armies, white funny enough, armor, lightning, destruction, teleporting, any form of fighting, Fate and Time, swords, power, lasers, chaos, and portals. And don't fucking bow or whatever. I hate formalities.}

Scenario 2.

[Just touch it.] The fates say in unison.

"You can't argue with the fates." Link says. Then he touches the orb and the entire universe turns white to represent that it has restarted with the exception of the primodials and Chaos being there with a pissed off Fierce.

{I should kill you three hags. Luckily I saved the items and soul of the boy.}

[Damn it fates.] Chaos said angrily.

(This will lead to an idea involving a LOZ/PJO crossover in the future. I just wanted to do this. Yes this will continued. I know what I want from this.)

Time skip past all the annoyances to hoover dam.

"Seem's like the dam spati caught up." Percy says angry.

"Shut up. I will hold them off as long as possible. Try to find a way out you guys." Link says while pulling out his weapons and stuff.

**A/N: Sorry for the short as fuck chapter, (I don't want to go into details on what fierce did to the fates. This would then be put on Adult fanfiction tin that case. The odd prequel/sequel of the scenario 2 story will skip a ton of useless chatting but I will give the summary on the first chapter.**


End file.
